Oseltamivir, shown below, is a well known neuraminidase inhibitor.
Since oseltamivir is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Oseltamivir is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,483; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.